Little Wonders
by saphiralupin07
Summary: The Doctor finds something amazing when Donna wonders off again. Part of the "Time Falls Away" Series.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor instantly feels Rose's body stiffen against his tight grip. He looks down to catch her eyes, for some amount of confirmation to the thoughts running through his head at that moment. Her diverted gaze over his shoulder should give him confirmation but his curiosity allows seems to get the best of him.

He slowly lets her go, his hand lingering and brushing against the soft skin of hers as he walks pass her. He can feel her eyes on him as he walks the short path from Rose to Donna. The space between Donna and him feels like it takes millennia to close. Thousands of thoughts run through the Doctor's head as closes the space. Could it really be? Why don't I feel the tingle in the back of my mind? Cries continue to come from the bundle as Donna holds it away from her body like its diseased.

When the Doctor finally closes the gap, he takes the small and fragile bundle from Donna's arms and held it close to his body just as he had done with Rose only moments before. He can see the relief in Donna's eyes and face as he briefly looks from the bundle to her and back. He turns to face Rose who's looking down at her hands, her face pained.

With one hand placed securely around the bundle, he uses to other to pull the cloth away. He gives a strangled breath as familiar chocolate velvet eyes stare back at him through tears. He traces the lines of the toddler's face while wiping the tears from its eyes and cheeks. The child can be no more than a year old, not yet able to walk or express itself. Pulling away the cloth from the head of the child, he smiles a million watt smile. Ginger hair. He runs his fingers through the young child's hair as he looks up back at Rose.

Rose is staring at him, her hands brought up to her mouth in anxiety as she watches him interact with the child. It was simple; the child has his coloured eyes, her nose and her bone structure, and his lips. This was impossible, Gallifreyians are sterile after the curse that was put upon them, he thought to himself as he looked back at the child. However he knew when it came to Rose, impossible was thrown out the window.

Bringing the child eye level to him, he examined the child. He let out the breathe he didn't realize he was holding when he felt the double thump thump against his body. Two hearts. He could feel Donna's eyes on him as she processed the bundle in his arms. With large rounded eyes and incoherent babble, she quickly moved her gaze from the Doctor and the child repeatedly.

"Doctor!"

The child began to cry again as the Doctor held it against him. He glared at Donna as she stared at him in shock.

"Since when were you a father?" Donna asked as he moved towards the Doctor but keep her eyes on the child in his arms.

"I've always been a father, Donna." The Doctor simply replied as he turned his gaze from the child to Rose. "I just didn't know about this one. Why did you lie, Rose?"

Rose closed the space between the Doctor and her, her arms hugged tightly closed to her body. "I didn't lie, Doctor. I wouldn't lie about something like that." Rose couldn't help but let bitterness fill her tone. She was the one who spent nearly over a year carrying the child, almost die from complications and have it to be born early. "I didn't know at the time."

"When?" It was a simple question, there were times he remembered them being together and then there were times when it was all a blur.

"After the planet under the black hole and the Beast." In relative Earth time, Rose had been at least three months gone when Torchwood, The Daleks and the Cybermen happened.

"What's his or hers name?" The Doctor asked as he looked back down the child.

"John Adric Tyler." Rose smiled sweetly as she walked closer to the Doctor.

"Adric?" He asked in surprised as he stared at Rose with wide eyes.

"I'll explain later, Doctor.■ She smiled as she took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

⌠How did you get here, Rose?" the Doctor asked as he looked down at her.

Rose's face took a solemn look and she pulled up her wrist to reveal a device that looked like Jack's time manipulator but more fancier and high-tech. "Torchwood never learns no matter what universe it is, Doctor. They found out about John and I had to flee. I haven't seen my mum and Pete for almost a year," Rose's eyes gleamed with unshed tears. "They wanted to run test on him because of what he is. I couldn't let them do that to a child."

The Doctor pulled her close to his body with his free hand. She buried her face against his chest as the tears fell. Minuties passed as the four of them stood on the abandoned street. With a sniff, Rose took her face from the Doctor's chest and looked him dead in the eyes.

"It was a week ago when the rift became active. All these strange signals and messages. I was running from the guards that somehow found my trail when I was pulled back here." She looked down at the device on her wrist then back at him. "This was beeping like mad when I was pulled back."

The Doctor pulled her close to him again and couldn't bare to let her go. He didn't know what he sealing off when he closed to Void. He left an innocent young girl pregnant stranded in a world she clearly didn't belong in. She looked so different but in many ways, she was the same as he remembered her. Motherhood and running for her child and her life aged her but she was none less beautiful than she had been on that god forsaken beach.

"You're safe now. I promise, no one will harm a hair on your head or his. I'll make sure of that." The Doctor replied as Donna smiled back at him.

He was happier than she had ever seen him and that made her happy. In the short time she had been with the Doctor, she had become close to him. They had faced so much together from flying wasps and Pompeii, she glad to finally see a true smile she had never seen before, form on his face.

"Well, there you go sunshine," Donna smiled as she looked back and forth at the Doctor and Rose. "Looks like you've found your mate."


	2. Chapter 2

Dada, Squealed a tiny voice that sounded throughout the halls of the TARDIS.

A happy hum filled the console room as a year old boy crawled away from his mother towards the Doctor standing on the other side of the console. Rose laughed as John pulled at the Doctors suit leg. As he pulled a lever sending them spinning into the vortex, he picked the young boy up and held him against his hip.

John Adric Tyler, my son. Impossible. The Doctor mumbled as he continued to stare at the year old boy in amazement. Innocent intense brown eyes stared back at the Doctor, completely unaware to why his father was staring at him like he was. Adric, how did you know about that name, Rose? The Doctor asked as he walked over to Rose who was sitting on the captains chair, rummaging through Johns nappy bag for a bottle. Rose looked up at the Doctor when she finally found the bottle. When I was pregnant with John, I had these dreams. I dreamed a place with burnt orange skies and a beautiful citadel. I dreamed of monsters I had never seen before and I dreamed your past incarnations and companions.

The Doctor looked at Rose strangely as she took of the top of the bottle and handed it to John. You dreamt of Adric, Nessa and Tegan?

Grace, Sarah Jane, Harry and countless others, Rose replied as she looked up at the Doctor. I saw how much Adric meant to you and how you took it when he died. I just thought it would be nice if I gave John the name.

The Doctor looked down at John as the little boy looked up at him. The Doctor would see the first of many teeth were coming in as John drank and gnawed on the bottle nip. The Doctor ruffled his sons ginger hair as Donna walked from the hallway just off the console room.

I suppose you will be taking me home now. Donna said as she sat down beside Rose on the captains chair.

Only if you want to Donna, there is enough space on this old girl for all of us. The Doctor replied, looking at his friend and recent companion.

I think its wise if I leave Doctor. Since Miss Tyler is back, I think I should leave. I dont want to be in the way or the third wheel. Donna replied as she looked at the Doctor solemnly.

Donna, please dont leave because of me. Rose begged as she looked over at Donna. I would feel horrible if I made you leave before youre ready. Plus, Id liked to get to know you better. Rose finished with a smile on her face.

Donna simply answered by smiling back at Rose. Just as long as I dont become a baby-sitter, I cant handle him, Donna replied as she pointed at the Doctor. Let alone a mini-version of him.

Dont worry, Donna. That wont happen. The Doctor laughed as he juggled his son on his hip.

Oi, alien boy, just because Rose is back doesnt mean I still cant slap you. Donna replied as she glared at the Doctor.

The Doctor rubbed his cheek as both Rose and Donna begun to laugh in hysteria at him.

The TARDIS had provided a room for John. Beautiful painted in colours of blue and green, Gallifreyian animals and symbols covered the walls along with a stencil of his name above the crib she had provided for him. Rose and the Doctor stood over him, watching him peacefully sleep. The Doctor turned and looked at Rose to see tears glistening in her eyes.

Whats wrong, Rose? Rose turned and looked at him.

Its just good to be home; I missed the old girl; I missed you. Ive been on the run for so long I forgot what its like to not have to worry if Torchwood is going to find me in the night and steal John from me. Rose replied as the Doctor wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. I cant tell you how long its been since Ive sleep in a comfy bed.

Lets go to bed. The Doctor begun to pull Rose towards the door, but she refused to move from her spot beside the crib. I promise to you, Rose. He will be when you wake up. Hes in the room right next to ours. Come on. The Doctor demanded put his hands on top of Roses shoulder and moved her out of their sons room.

The Doctor awoke to the warmth of a body beside him. Warmth he hadnt felt in almost three years for him. Opening his eyes softly, his gaze falls on the peaceful familiar face of his companion, lover and mother of his son. Her blonde hair framed her face in waves and her eyes danced behind her eyelids as she dreamt.

He placed his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his body. The memory of last night after the returned to their room was still fresh in his mind. Skin against skin, the familiar warmth and wave of love he hadnt felt for some time. Placing his face close to hers, he watched her sleep. Every breath she took was laboured and slow. She had finally fallen into a deep sleep after the tossing and turning she had been doing all night.

An annoyed knock came at the door as the Doctor began to close his eyes again. Carefully climbing off the bed, he pulled his suit trousers and shirt on. He buttoned the small buttons as he made his way over to the door.

I dont see anything, I swear. Donna replied as she held her free hand over her eyes. In her right arm, Johns innocently smiled back at the Doctor - a warmed bottle in his hand.

Donna. The Doctor replied with a hint of amusement in his tone. You can uncover your eyes, Im decent.

Donna peaked through the gap in her fingers before taking her hand away from her eyes. John reached out for his father to take him as she did. Hes been changed and feed. I should get paid for this. Donna mumbled as she walked away back down the hall towards the kitchen.

Lets let mommy sleep. The Doctor said to John as the little boy reached out for his mother. His ginger hair was pressed down against his face but not a hint of sleepiness filled his young brown eyes.

Empty space, a soft hum filled her head as patted the space next to her on the bed. He was gone. Tears started to burn her eyes as she laid flat on her back. She was still in the alternate universe. She was dreaming it all again; the hum of the TARDIS and the smell of him that always seemed to linger in the room he called a bedroom.

The noise of a toddler laughing filled her ears, causing her to open her eyes. Around her the neon colours of green and orange filled her visions before the colours of mahogany. A small smile formed on her lips as she looked around the room and down at herself. It wasnt a dream; she was really back home - back in the TARDIS. Spotting her clothes from the night before, she climbed off the bed and pulled them on.

As she opened the door that led into the hallway, familiar laughter filled her ears. The Doctor was laughing about something. She quickly walked down the hall towards the kitchen, Donnas laugh and her sons filled her ears.

Dont put that in your mouth, Johnny. Rose heard Donna laugh as she came closer to the kitchen. Hes too much like you. Dont know when to keep things out of his mouth and doesnt know he shouldnt lick certain things. Donna finished as Rose finally came to the kitchen.

Roses gaze fell upon her son, who was sitting on the floor with what looked like a mini version of the Doctors sonic screwdriver in his mouth. The Doctor stood by the cabinets, leaning against one of them with a cup of steaming tea and a biscuit in his hand; smiling down at John with a grin that could light up the world. The Doctor shifted his gaze from his son to Rose who was leaning against the doorframe, watching him. He gave her the same smile he was giving his son then sat his breakfast down on the counter before walking over to his son - squatting down to show the little boy how to make the mini sonic screwdriver hum and pulse with a blue light.

Its good to be home. Rose smiled as she moved off the doorframe and joined them on the kitchen floor. 


	3. Chapter 3

He could feel the rise and fall of another chest against his. Quick but steady heartbeats rhythmic with his own. Hes reluctant to open his eyes; afraid that the familiar echo in the back of his mind would leave him - forever this time. Warmth fills him and if he listens just enough to the silence he can hear the rustling of the silver leaves as the winds blows through the trees. He can feel the warmth of the dual suns on his skin once again as he holds his childs sleeping form close to his body.

Something isnt right, he can feel it deep within him. This isnt real. He slowly opens his eyes - one eye at a time. The suns beating off the snow capped mountains blinds him as he opens his eyes. The rustling of leaves fills his ears as he looks around. This is a cruel joke; he watched this place burn in a ball a flame. If he set the coordinates in the TARDIS to find his old home, all he would find is a debris field.

His mind is playing tricks on him; simple as that. Hes going completely mental. The warmth of the suns, the glow of the burnt orange against his skin and the fuzzy feeling in the back of mind, strong as though it had never left - were all fragments of his imagination. He closed his eyes and counted to three before opening them again. Opening one eye, the glow did not fade but only grew in intensity.

A noise made him turn around and look at what was behind him. Beautiful furniture of scarlet and orange filled the area just off the balcony. This was the Lungbarrow home; a place he hadnt been to since his earlier incarnations. This was his family home; a family he was never really expected into and at the same time he ran from. Another noise came and he realized it was coming from his arms. Looking down, a toothy grin formed on the face of a ginger-haired little boy he held in his room.

Now he remember; John Adric Lungbarrow. No wait, that wasnt right. A smile came to his face as he looked at his impossible son; John Adric Tyler. He held the young boy close to his body as he walked off the balcony into the living quarters of the Lungbarrow home. Soft familiar footsteps came off hallway, making their way form the bedroom quarters to the living. A smile formed on his face as the owner of the footsteps made their appearance.

Rose, he breathed out as she gave him the tongue between teeth smile that melted him every time. Her long dirty blonde hair rested against her shoulder; slighter longer and darker then when he first met her before blowing up her work. A gown of scarlet red silk covered her growing womb as rested her hand on top of the swell of her stomach. So much for Pythias curse, the Doctor laughed at himself.

Doctor? Her voice called out. Something was wrong with her voice, it was distant and fuzzy. He tried to move closer to her but his feet felt they were bolted to the floor. Doctor! Again her voice filled his ears but this time they were harsh and annoyed.

With a gasp, the Doctor shot his head up. He looked around, trying to find his bearings. In front of him stood Rose, hands on hips with her mouth drawn in a thin line. The soft hum of the TARDIS filled his ears. He was still in the TARDIS somewhere outside New York City. It had been a cruel joke but he still had to look down at Roses stomach. Since she had John, her hips and stomach had a few extras inches she just couldnt drop but he wouldnt have her any other way than she was now. Only time would tell.

Whats wrong with you? Rose asked as she sat down beside him in the jump seat. Ive been trying to wake you up for the last ten minuties.

I was dreaming about Gallifrey. The Doctor replied solemnly as he shifted in the seat. Innocent brown eyes stared up at him as rested back against the jump seat. John had been awakened from his nap by Rose.

Gallifrey. Rose replied, her voice filled with a hint of resemblance. Burnt orange sky with two suns, mountains capped with snow and a beautiful citadel enclosed in a globe. She finished as she continued to look at the Doctor and John. The Doctor shook his head as a sad smile formed on his face.

Looks like Johns formed his telepathic link with me. The Doctor replied as he smiled down at his son. He wasnt going to tell her about the rest of the dream and the second smaller telepathic link he felt bonding to him. He didnt want to have to make her worry, not yet.

Rose watched the Doctor as he interacted with their son. She could see the distant look in his eyes. He missed his home; no matter how much his family had never accepted him or how much he ran from them; they haunted his dreams. Even more now that he held the last of the Time Lords and their legacy in his arms.

Donna and I are going to go shopping, do you want me to take Junior here along with us? Rose asked the Doctor as she ruffled her sons hair.

Nope, The Doctor replied, adding force to p as he bounded from the jump seat and stood by the console. Go have some fun. You had to look after him for a year by yourself. Its my turn. The Doctor replied as leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

Are you sure? Rose asked as she stood up then wrapped her arms around the Doctors waist.

Yep, Im sure. He replied as he smiled. Mommies need have fun too. Plus its boys day in. Just John and me. Now shoo. He pushed her towards Donna as she came out of the hallway leading off the console room. He gave Rose a quick kiss on the lips then pulled back, Go, Rose. He smiled.

Bye, mummy. Came a small voice as Rose followed Donna towards the doors. Rose turned to see John with his small plump hand up, waving goodbye to her. The Doctor mimicked his son and smiled as he motioned for Rose to leave the TARDIS. Rose bounded back up the railing and kissed her son on the forehead before heading back towards the doors.

What are going to do without mummy today? The Doctor asked his son as the door shut behind Rose and Donna.

The little boy laughed as the Doctor tickled him in the same spots he tickled Rose. The little boys giggles echoed down the TARDIS corridor as the Doctor headed for the library. He had some childrens books from Gallifrey still around in the TARDIS somewhere.

The Doctor brought his hand to face and pinched the bridge of nose. The smell was horrible. Now he remembers why he always liked the Looms. Johns giggles filled nursery as the Doctor undid the side straps on Johns diaper.

Do you find this funny young man? the Doctor asked through his nose.

Giggles were the only response John gave as played with the mini sonic screwdriver he held in tiny hands. Using his free hand, the Doctor took Johns feet within his hands. He took his hand from his nose and quickly pulled the diaper from underneath his son. With a gag, the Doctor threw the diaper into the waste basket next to the changing table.

What has your mother been feeding you? the Doctor asked he reached and pulled a wipe from the container beside Johns head.

John gave him another toothy grin as the Doctor wiped him off and threw the wipe with the diaper. Pulling a diaper from the nappy bag Rose had brought with her; he placed the diaper on John as best as he could mimic from the other diaper now residing in the waste basket. The Doctor took held of Johns small hands and pulled him to where he was standing. Looking eye level at his son, he kissed the young boy on the forehead. Not bothering to put the young boys pants back on him, he scooped his young son up in his arms and headed to where he was originally heading for; the library.

The console room was eerily quiet as Rose and Donna finally made it back to the TARDIS that night. With bags in hand, Rose headed to their room. She stopped by the nursery first to find it empty then continued to their room where she dumped her bags onto the bed. She gave Donna a small smile as Donna walked into her room. As she neared the library, a cold chill ran through her body. An alien language that wasnt being translated for her filled her ears. Putting herself on edge and ready for anything, she slowly creeped towards the library entrance.

What the Rose stopped instantly as the Doctor turned to look at her. John was sitting on his lap as the Doctor sat in the plush chair by the fireplace. In the Doctors hand was a book with the same symbols on the monitor and post-its that covered the console monitor. The alien language had been Johns and the Doctors; the language the TARDIS refused to translate was Gallifreyian.

The Doctor gave Rose a smile before he turned his attention back to his son and the book. John run his fingers across the yellowed pages as the Doctor began to read again. Rose listened intensively. Even though she could not understand the language and probably never would; the smile that had formed on the Doctors face as he spoke Gallifreyian to his son made warmth fill her body. 


	4. Chapter 4

Rose bounced John on her knee as she took a sip of hot peppermint tea. Johns podgy fingers reached for the small pile of crackers that laid in front of his mother and snatched one. He bit into the cracker as Donna walked into the kitchen.

Did the peppermint tea help? Donna asked as she walked over to the cabinet and pulled out her own mug.

Rose took a quick sip of her tea and smiled at Donna. Yes, it did. Thank you.

Donna smiled then shook her head. My mom used to give it to my all the time when I was nauseous.

John took another cracker from the table and stuck the whole cracker into his mouth. Jack, dont do that. Rose cried as she took the cracker and broke it before handing back to John. You will hurt yourself, sweetheart.

Jack? Donna asked. But I thought his name was John?

Rose shook her head yes. Pete, my father, Rose paused as she shallowed deeply. He used to call John, Jack, and it used to be a friend of mines name, but he died.

There is this flirtatious guy that the Doctor visits sometimes named Jack. Donna said in disgust. I swear he flirts with anything that moves.

What? Rose asked in shock as she looked over at the Donna, who was pouring water into her mug from the kettle.

Ive only met him once. Donna replied as she took a tea bag from the container and turned around to look at Rose. He flirted with me the moment I said hello to him. Donna moved off the corner and sat in front of Rose at the table. Captain Jack Harkness or something like that. That was his name.

Tears begin to fill the brim of Rose eyes as she stared in disbelief at Donna. Captain Jack Harkness? Rose mumbled as she gaped at Donna.

Yep, that was his name. Donna replied as she placed her tea bag in her mug. Hes the head of some of institute in Cardiff.

Rose placed her mug on the table and quickly stood up from the table. She could hear Donna calling her, but it was a dull sound compared to the sound of drums in her ears. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest as she walked down the corridor that led to the console room. John held onto his mother tightly. He could sense her discontentment as they neared the Doctor. Even though he was a small boy, he knew something had upset his mother.

Take me to Cardiff. Rose screamed as she stormed into the console room with John on her hip. The Doctor spun around from the console monitor to look at Rose. Take me now.

Why do you want to go to Cardiff? The Doctor asked he looked back at the console monitor and set the coordinates.

I want to see Jack. Rose replied coldly as she stared at the Doctor.

As Jacks name left her lips, the Doctor turned and looked back at Rose like a deer caught in the headlights. Her mouth drawn into a thin line, she neared the Doctor slowly with their son resting on her hip. Rose stood in front of the Doctor and gave him a sweet smile. As the Doctor started to return the smile, he felt the white hot pain of a palm against his cheek.

What was that for? The Doctor cried as he took a hold of his cheek.

For not telling me Jack was alive. Rose spat as she glared at him.

Rose. The Doctor began sternly as he stared down at her. Her hazel eyes bared into his soul but thin drawn line on her lips never faltered.

Dont Rose me. Take me to Cardiff and whatever this institute he runs is. Rose replied as she sat down on the captains chair and watched him.

The Doctor pulled the lever that sent them spinning into the vortex. He rubbed his palm against his cheek, trying to lessen the pain of the slap.

Mothers. He murmured under his breathe as Donna walked into the console room.

Where are we going? Donna asked as she sat down beside Rose on the captains chair.

Cardiff. The Doctor replied in a huff.

Oh, lord. Not Captain Jack Harkness again. I swear if he flirts with me again, Ill slap him. Donna whined with a disgusted look on her face.

Both The Doctor and Rose gave Donna a look that she knew meant to shut her mouth. The TARDIS gave a sharp jolt before materializing, and the Doctor motioned Rose towards the doors. In what felt like seconds, she ran to the doors with John on her hip and threw them open. A grey light filled her vision while the sounds of gasps filled her ears.

Rose, came a familiar American accent then the feel of familiar strong arms around her body.

Cant breathe, Rose gasped as Jack tightened his grip on her. The baby. She breathed out again as he refused to lessen his grip on her. Jack pulled back quickly and looked down at her dumfounded. She pointed to the small ginger haired boy on her hip, holding a toy sonic screwdriver in his hands.

Jack Harkness, meet John Adric Tyler, Rose smiled as she looked down at her son.

Jack walked closer to the mother and child and studied the small boy closely. Familiar, intense brown eyes stared back at him as the little boy pointed the pulsing blue light of his toy sonic screwdriver at him. He could see the father of the child in the small boy as John gave him a toothy grin.

When? Jack murmured as he looked back from Rose then John.

About a year ago. He learned to walk when he was nine months, but he loves to carried. Rose sat the small boy down on the floor, and with amazement from the crowd, the young boy stood perfectly fine on his own. He rocked back and forth on his tiny white Chuck clad feet and laughed as he pointed his toy at Owen.

How? Jack asked as he moved his gaze from the child to Rose.

Jack, come on. You know how it happens. Rose laughed as she kneeled down beside her child.

Thats not what I meant, Rosie. Jack replied softly. The Doctor said you were trapped in another universe. He said the walls were closed.

I dont know, Jack. He said it was impossible, but here I am. Rose smiled as ran her fingers through her sons ruffled hair. He also said it was impossible for him to be reproductive, and you see how that wasnt exactly impossible.

Where is the skinny bastard anyways? Owen asked from his chair beside his desk.

Owen, watch your language. There is a child present. Tosh scolded him as she turned and glared at him.

Hes still in the TARDIS. Rose replied as she looked over at the light haired man. She pointed at the blue box behind her, the door still standing open behind her.

I regret that. I am not a skinny bastard, Came a voice from the dark of the doors.

Doctor! Rose scolded as she covered her sons ears. Your child is a year old and is picking up on everything. Watch your language.

As the Doctor walked out of the TARDIS, the little boy laughed, trying to move from his mothers grasp to his father.

Doc. Jack said as he nodded his head.

Captain, The Doctor replied, returning the nod.

How? Jack asked as he looked at the Doctor seriously. I thought the walls were closed.

It wasnt my doing, Jack, the Doctor replied simply.

What do you mean its not your doing? Jack replied coldly. How did she get here then?

I dont know, honestly, the Doctor replied as he held up his hands. Maybe the Master wounded the universe when he made the paradox machine or maybe my brilliant son did it. I have no idea how she came to be back in this universe.

What this place called? Rose asked, interrupting the two men suddenly.

Torchwood. Jack replied as he looked away from the Doctor and down at Rose.

Torchwood? Why in gods name would you name it Torchwood? Rose asked, horrified.

Rose looked around the building that Jack called Torchwood. The symbols that had covered Canary Wharf, were on boxes near the door of the hub and displayed on computer screens. She pulled John into her arms as she stood up. Backing towards the Doctor, she intertwined her fingers with his.

Rose, Jack pleaded as he looked over at the couple. Its not what you think. Doctor, tell her.

The Doctor looked down at Rose as he looked up at him. Her eyes were clouded with tears and fear. They dont run it the same way. They arent against us or trying to get us, Rose. Jack would never hurt you.

Who are you? asked a woman with shoulder length dark hair. Rose founded her oddly familiar but she couldnt place her finger on it.

Rose Tyler; I travelled with the Doctor and Jack a long time ago. Rose replied with a smile.

No one heard the hub entrance opening or the click of heels against the floor. They only averted their eyes when a familiar voice cut through the crowd.

So youre the famous Rose Tyler? Asked a dark-skinned woman from the stairs. 


	5. Chapter 5

Rose turned her head to see a dark-skinned woman in a business suit. John moved closer to his mother as the lady walked down the stairs leading from the hub entrance. Rose took her eyes from the woman as the lady looked her over. She could the ladys eyes baring into her. It had been the most uncomfortable feeling Rose had felt after the stares she received when she became trapped in the other universe.

Im Martha Jones, the dark-skinned woman replied as she stuck her hand out for Rose to take.

Rose wrapped her arm tightly around Johns waist and pulled her other hand from him.

You must be Rose Tyler. I have heard a lot about you. No matter how Rose tried to ignore the bitter tone that itched its way from Marthas mouth, she couldnt.

Rose hastily took her hand from Marthas hand and gripped her other arm that was around her son.

Nice to meet you, Martha Jones. Rose replied with a the warmest smile she could muster. She could tell this Martha Jones didnt like her even if she didnt even know her. Rose watched Martha take her eyes from her to John. The Doctors eyes within a little boy bared back at Martha, almost teasingly. John gave Martha a toothy, lopsided grin as she looked back over The Doctor and Rose.

Hes beautiful. Even though the Doctor could tell it hard for Martha to say, something in her voice told him she was saying what she meant.

May I? Martha asked as she reached out towards John. Rose gave Martha a weak smile as she nodded and placed John into her arms.

Martha placed John on her hip as he pointed his sonic screwdriver at her and laughed.

How old is he? Martha asked as she smiled over at the Doctor and Rose.

He will be a year old in a few days. Rose replied as she ruffled the tuff of ginger hair on top of her sons hair.

Well have to throw the little man a birthday party then, Jack spoke up from the other side of the room.

The others turned around and looked at Jack who had his back pressed against the back wall and his hand buried deep within the pockets of his trousers. Rose smiled at her best friend as he stared back at her. Something deep within his eyes troubled her; he wasnt the same man he used to be. Something about him was different. What was different about him, she couldnt place her finger on.

Jack watched the Doctor and Rose interact with Martha from his desk. He smiled lightly as he watched the Doctors companions warming up to each other. Rose hadnt been jealous when Martha told her she had been the Doctors companion. She didnt want the Doctor to be lonely. He hated to see Rose cry and it killed him to watch her cry when Martha told her of how troubled the Doctor had been when met him and the real reason she left. No one could compare to Rose in the Doctors eyes.

Jack looked back down at his papers as Rose handed John over to the Doctor and made her way toward his office. As glad as he was to have her back home, he was also aware of why he couldn't die. He wasn't sure if he would be able to look her in the eye one-on-one.

Jack? Her voice filled his ears like harmonious music, but he couldnt bring himself to look at her. Rose shuffled her feet and rocked back and forth on the balls of heels, waiting for Jack to look up at her. Jack, did I do something wrong? she asked as dugs the toe of her boot in his grey carpet.

Youve done nothing wrong, Rosie, Jack replied as he continued to look down at his papers.

Ive must have done something. You cant even look me in the eyes, Jack, Rose cried as she walked over to the desk. She placed her hands on top of his desk and steadied herself as she looked down at him.

I cant, Jack replied, his voice no higher than a whisper. Tell me, Jack; I am not a child anymore. Rose breathed out as she turned towards the Doctor and John. Ive seen death many times and felt death many times myself. I should have died when John was born, but here I am, standing back in my home universe finally. Rose's face hardened, and she suddenly gripped the table and spat, Tell, me Jack. I cant die, he whispered softly. Ive died so many times, Rose, and each time Im pulled back from death.

How? Rose asked, her voice barely even a whisper.

Time Vortex. Jack words were enough to make Rose to sit down in the chair opposite his desk. She knew what he meant by time vortex. She had made him immortal. She had absorbed the Time Vortex. She knew it had changed her biology a little, John wouldnt be here if it hadnt.

I brought you back to life. Tears filled her eyes as looked back up at him.

Yes, Rosie, and its irreversible. Theres nothing that can kill me, Jack replied as he stood up and moved towards the chair Rose was sitting in.

Im so sorry, Jack. I didnt know what I was doing, Rose cried as Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to body.

Dont cry. Its alright. All that matters is that you are back now, Jack said as he ran his fingers through Roses hair.

Rose sat with her back to the headboard of the Doctors and her bed. Ever since she had arrived back to the TARDIS, the old girl had provided her with everything John and she would ever need. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked over at the loveseat near the end of the large room. Laying upon the loveseat was the Doctor with his legs outstretched over the edge of the short couch. John laid upon the Doctors chest, his own small chest slowly rising and falling in time with his fathers.

A soft hum filled Roses mind as warmth filled her body. The old girl was trying to tell her something. She could feel the TARDIS nudge her mind, trying to break through the barriers that she had set up against the others when she had been in Torchwood in the other universe.

Open your mind, child.

An ancient but soft voice filled her mind as she curled her knees up to her chest. The feeling of the TARDIS within her mind was not vile or harmful but a soothing comfort; it felt like home. It made her feel safe once again.

How?

She whispered in her mind. It had been so long since she opened up to anyone. Expect for that old man who allowed for her to stay in his cottage when the bad storm had taken over the small ghost town her car had broken down. She had always had some connection to her child. Even when she was pregnant with him, he would show her the memories of what his father had seen.

Open your mind, child, and let me in fully.

Rose concentrated as hard as she could, staring at her son and his father as they sleep and dreamed of a world now gone. A louder hum filled her head as she felt the warmth take over her body once again. In the back of her mind, she could feel a spark. It was no bigger than a particle, tiny but glowing with light brighter than the sun.

You have to tell him this time, child.

Rose had no idea what the TARDIS was telling her. The tiny spark continued to glow as the thump of two hearts rung through her mind. A small but terrified smile formed on Roses lips. She knew what the small spark in the back of her mind was now. It was her child forming a bond with her. It was not John who was forming a bond with her, but a tiny even more fragile life.

Its a girl.

The small spark in her mind that was trying to bond with her was her daughter. A life no older than a day, already two hearts beating within its small chest. She had been untrained in the earlier days of Johns life, before the Battle of Canary Wharf. After she had arrived in the other universe and got her job at Torchwood, she was trained to control her physic abilities. With a soft smile, she placed the palm of her hand against her stomach. In her mind, she knew the small life growing within her was trying to do the same. 


	6. Chapter 6

For the last day, Rose had been trying to find a way to tell the Doctor that he would be a father again. She hoped that maybe he would feel the small spark in his mind like she had felt in hers and say something, but he went on like nothing was happening. She heaved a heavy sigh as she placed the TARDIS phone back on its cradle. She had just got done talking to Sarah Jane for over an hour. She was now coming to Johns birthday tomorrow afternoon in a park just outside of Cardiff.

John ran across her path as the Doctor followed his trail. The little boy slid down the grate flooring and laughed as his father scooped him up in his arms and turned him upside down. Rose placed her hand once again on her stomach as she settled back on the captains chair. A soft reassuring hum filled her head as she stared at the unmoving time rotor. She was surprised the Doctor stayed this still for so long. She wanted so badly to call her mother. Her mother had been there for Johns birth and the first two months of his life but would never be there for his first birthday, or be there for the birth of her second grandchild. Tears filled her eyes as she looked from the time rotor to the Doctor who was tickling John. He hadnt been there for Johns birth, and the first year of his life but she would make sure hed get to be there for their daughter.

Doctor? Rose asked, her voice cracked with uncertainty and fear.

The Doctor stopped tickling John mid-tickle and looked up at Rose. The tone of her voice and the present tear tracks on her cheeks worried the Doctor. He quickly moved down the hall to take John to the kitchen where Donna was making herself lunch. As he entered the room, Donna looked up from the counter over to him.

Donna, could you please make John some lunch? Rose and I need some time to talk, The Doctor asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

The smile that formed on Donnas face before she could answer and nod had the Doctor bolting down the hall back to the console room. Coming to a skidding stop, he found the console room empty. How could she had left the console room so quickly and without him knowing? He turned back around and ran down the hall that led to their bedroom. Throwing the door open, he found her sitting in the edge of the bed with a mug of some kind of steaming liquid.

The TARDIS obviously thought I needed some peppermint tea, Rose hoarsely replied without looking over at the Doctor.

Its good for The Doctor begin to say but Rose cut him off. For nausea, I know, Rose finished bitterly. She never had morning sickness with John, but his little sister obviously had other plans.

Rosie, whats wrong? The Doctor asked as he moved over to the bed and kneeled before her. Youve been acting strange all morning.

It was better late then never. I never had morning sickness like this with John, Rose replied as she looked down at the Doctor, her gaze catching his.

What? The Doctor asked, his eyes large and dilated. Morning sickness? The Doctor asked, playing dumb.

Rose slowly lifted her tank top then took a hold of his hand. The spark in her mind burst with a great golden light as the Doctors hand rested against her stomach. Even as small as she was , Rose would feel their daughter trying to reach out to her father. Tears begin to fill the Doctors eyes. He had felt his child that morning after Rose returned to the TARDIS.

Its a girl, Rose whispered as she smiled down at him. The TARDIS told me.

A girl, the Doctor smiled as he moved his hand across Roses tummy. So much for Pythias curse, he laughed as Rose ran her fingers across his cheek.

Pythias curse? Rose asked as he took his gaze from her stomach to meet her eyes.

A priestess called Pythia put a curse on all Gallifreyians after they overthrew her during to time of Rassilon. She cursed us with sterility before throwing herself into an abyss, the Doctor explained as Rose watched him with interest.

Then how is this possible? Rose asked, running her hand across her stomach.

The Doctor stood to his feet then leaned over and kissed Rose on the top of her head. I learned a long time ago that when it comes to you, Rose Tyler, impossible is thrown out the window.

Rosie? came a soft American accent beside her ear. Rose jumped and spun around in surprise as Jacks hot breathe hit her skin. She praised the lord that she had put the cake she had spent all morning making on the picnic table just before Jack had decided to scare the daylights out of her.

Jack, dont scare me like that, Rose breathed as she moved past him, and back towards the TARDIS that was parked by a nearby tree.

Rose could hear the shuffle of Jacks feet as he tried to keep up with her. Rose, whats wrong? she heard Jack ask as she placed her hand on the handle of the TARDIS door.

Rose turned and looked at him. What makes you think there is anything wrong? I just have a lot on my mind today, she replied as she spun back around, and stuck her key into the lock.

Jack started to reach for her as she turned the lock, and pushed the door open. Rose, wait, Jack asked causing Rose to stop mid-step into the TARDIS.

Jack, dont you have a team you have to look after, Rose said not bothering to look back at him.

Someones crabby this morning, Donna replied as the second door open and she peaked her head out. If I was in her condition, I probably would be too, Donna finished as she smiled then walked out of the TARDIS, and headed for the picnic table here the others in Torchwood were seated.

Donna, Rose murmured under her breathe. She wasnt ready to tell anyone about her condition until the Doctor knew they were in a safe position to do so. Rose turned and looked at Jack in defeat. His clear blue eyes stared back at her like an injured puppy.

What condition, Rose? he finally asked as she continued to stand between the entrance of the TARDIS and the outside.

Im pregnant, Rose whispered as she looked down at her feet.

Really, Jack said as he looked down at her stomach then back at her face which she tried to hide from him. My, he does work fast or is it not his? Jack smirked as he smiled down at Rose.

Rose looked back up at him with a look that could kill. Ow! What was that for? Jack cried as Rose drew her hand back. Jack brought his hand to his shoulder and rubbed.

Whos elses do you think shed be? Rose breathed as she glared at Jack.

She, ummso its a girl, Jack replied with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Roses shoulder, pulling her to him. Rose, as much as she was angry at him for his comment, relaxed against his strong embrace. Rosie, Im happy for the Doctor and you. John might not be happy about not being the center of attention anymore, though.

Rose laughed against Jacks embrace. In the short time she had been back from Petes World, things had changed drastically but in a good way. Oh, hell find some way to be center of attention, Rose replied as she pulled back from Jacks embrace and looked up at him. Hes too much like his father.

Johnny! the Doctor yelled in unison with Rose as the one-year-old stuck his pudgy fingers deep within the layers of the T-Rex cake Rose and Donna has spent the morning making.

Pulling his fingers back from the cake, John shoved the icing covered digits into his mouth, laughing as he savoured the sweetness of the green icing.

That boy is too much like you, Jack laughed as he took a sip of his lager and stared hopelessly at the Doctor.

Theres nothing wrong with oral fixation, the Doctor replied with a puff of breathe.

Rose watched with a smile as the Doctor and Jack argued back and forth. She removed the remaining icing from her sons fingers with a napkin covered with tiny dinosaurs. As the discussion became heated and she pulled John onto her lap, Rose spoke up. Alright boys, thats enough. Since John ruined the cake his mother worked so hard on for him, I think we should move on to the presents.

There were so many presents, Rose had lost count at thirty. She smiled at the thought of how spoiled her son would be by the ones who loved him. Even if the others like Gwen, Tosh and Ianto didnt know Rose, the Doctor or John that much they still bought their share of gifts. Even a hefty man Gwen arrived with had brought a few for John. Rose would have to thank Gwen and Rhys the next time she saw them.

As she made her way back to the TARDIS with the maximum amount of bags that Jack and the Doctor would allow her to carry, she felt arms wrap around her body. Before her mind could process what was happening, she felt a hand cover her mouth.

Did you really think you could hide from us, Miss Tyler? replied a harsh voice from beside her ear. Now tell me, where is that beautiful son of yours? 


	7. Chapter 7

Rose felt fear rise from the pit of her stomach as the strong arms tightened their hold on her. Even though she could not see their faces, she knew the black attire well. She had worn it for almost a year before they decided that testing on her son would become their first priority.

She wanted nothing more but to kick the man in the shin, spit in his face and find solace in the depths of the TARDIS. She turned her gaze towards the blue box standing by a nearby tree. Her son and the Doctor were safe within the confines of the box; that was all that mattered at the moment.

Im going to ask you again, Tyler, where is the half-breed? the man demanded as he pulled his hand away from her mouth but kept ahold of her.

Go to hell, Brice, Rose spat as she struggled against his hold. You will never lay a hand on my son.

As much as Rose struggled against his hold, she could not break herself from it. Preston Brice was man not much taller then her current Doctor but much stockier then her first. His bright blue eyes and good looks couldnt hide the dark demeanour beneath his face. Many who she had taken refuge with when she had been on the run knew that.

Brice had minions, his loyalists who hung on the words that their world could be saved from the blood that run through her sons and now her daughters veins. They knew about the Doctor and his ability to basically renew himself. She had been the one that had spilled the bean, per say. She thought that Becky Herman was someone she could trust with her secrets. She thought Becky was someone who didnt know the Doctor, someone to look at it differently. Oh, how she had been wrong. She wished now she had never told Becky the truth about her babys father. Maybe her son would have got to know his grandparents before fate stepped in.

She looked around at the others who had followed Brice into this world. Endangering themselves to cross the void with technology secretly made by her father for her. Many had been loyal to Pete before Brice brainwashed him with preaches for a better, longer and healthy life.

Youre not God, Brice. You cant control life, Rose spat as she looked around at his group of followers.

Tyler, you can find I can, he breathed against her ear, his hot breath hitting her skin. Rose felt her stomach turn as he stroked her arm. Scan her, He demanded as he turned towards his group.

How long does it take your mother to carry bags? The Doctor asked as he looked down at his son. The boy was sitting on his lap as the Doctor propped his feet against the console and lounged back in the captains chair.

John looked up at his father as he played with a toy Sarah Jane and Luke had picked up for him. It looked like a T-Rex and made noises but the Doctor couldnt quite understand why it fascinated his son to no end. Johns dark pools of chocolate stared back innocently at his father. The Doctor leaned over and kissed his son softly on the top of his ruffled ginger hair and sighed. If only the little man knew what his parents had been through before and even after he arrived.

He dropped his feet off the console and stood. With John on his hip, he made his way to the TARDIS door. John clenched his toy close to his chest as his father bounded towards the doors.

Rose felt hot tears burning her eyes as one of Brices followers scanned her with alien technology. Even in a different universe, Torchwood was the same. They killed and stole from aliens. She admitted it; some aliens deserved to be punished but not killed or maimed, to become lesser beings than they once were.

As the blue light pulsed against her stomach, Rose tightened in the grip of Brice. They would find out about her daughter. If they couldnt get their hands on her son, her daughter would be the next best thing to them.

Theres a second pair of heartbeats, sir, one of Brices followers replied as he looked up Rose and Brice. Hold on, there is three heartbeats, the follower said as he looked back down at the device and heightened the pitch. Readings show a singular vascular system and a binary vascular system.

Excellent, Brice replied as he moved his hand towards Roses stomach and started to lay on his hand upon it. Shes incubating another half-breed.

Touch me and youll live to regret it, Rose spat as she tried to moved away from him.

Reading show she seems to be within the first four months of the gestation period, the follower with the alien tech replied.

Im not some kind of cattle, Rose hissed as Brice strengthened his hold on her.

The clicking sound of the lock on the TARDIS door closing caused the group to turn their attention towards the tree near the park. Tears burned Roses eyes as she watched the Doctor turn around with their son on his hip. The permanent smile, the one that seemed to be plastered on the Doctors face since Rose had emerged in his world again, dissipated slowly until there was no evidence it was ever there.

The world seemed to move in slow motion as the Doctor moved his hand to open the door to place his son back into safe walls of the TARDIS. A piercing cry caught the air and the Doctor turned his head towards Rose. Tears ran down her cheeks as she tried her damnest to get out of the clenches of her capturers. With a deep intake of breath, the Doctor slowly sunk to his knees. His childs cries pierced the night air along with Roses.

Through his white, button up shirt, somewhere near his right shoulder, just inches above his left heart, a maroon shaped stain grew. With another intake of breath the Doctor fell back against the hard ground. His arms were wrapped safely around John as he fell back.

The bullet was lodged within his shoulder, he could feel that. He couldnt move his left arm, but he knew it wrapped around his son. He tried to push himself off the guard to stand up, but any movement and he would have sit his son down or the pain would be unbearable. A sharp pain filled his side as he felt his son being pulled from his arms.

Let him go, the Doctor shouted then groaned loudly as a foot came in contact with his right side.

Leave him alone, the Doctor heard Rose cry out as she struggled against the large man. Take me but please leave him alone.

The Doctor tried his hardest to reach for his sonic screwdriver, but not a lot of good it would have done. The large mans group had fire power, his sonic screwdriver couldnt hurt anyone; not a human anyways.

Take the mother and son into the car, the large man demanded as he handed Rose over to one of his followers. Ill be with you in a minutie.

Preston Brice kneeled over the Doctor with a smug look upon on his dark face. Fury overtook the Doctors features as Brice placed his gloved hand upon the Doctors wound and pressed down.

Damnit, the Doctor cursed as pain shot from his shoulder through the rest of his arm.

People will be after them no matter what; youve should have seen that coming, Brice replied as he moved his face mere inches from the Doctors. And theres nothing you can do about that.

The Doctor jerked his body, ready to hit Brice wherever he could. With a painful moan, the world around him fell dark. 


	8. Chapter 8

Beautiful colours of yellow, white and brown swarmed in front of the Doctors eyes as he laid upon something cold and hard. Muffled voices danced around him, and the sound of tools being pulled from drawers filled his ears. He groaned loudly and squirmed against the surface he was laying on. A female hand took ahold of his right hand and squeezed it softly.

Rose? the Doctor pleaded as he turned his head towards the woman. Beautiful colours of yellow and pink swarmed in his vision and a soft smile appeared on his lips. Rose. His voice was soft and gentle; he spoke to her only the way a lover would.

No, Doctor, Im sorry but Im not Rose, replied a posh Londoners voice. It was definitely not his Rose.

Who are you? the Doctor moaned as he snatched his hand away from the woman.

Adele, sir, the woman replied from the spot beside him. A cold sensation ran through his body after he felt a prick near his shoulder. And my friend here, giving you something to ease the pain, is named Ian.

The Doctor brought the hand that had been holding the womans up to his face and rubbed his eyes. The world seemed to clear slowly, but his head was hurting like hell. He turned his gaze back towards the woman as his vision cleared. This girl staring back at him was no older than her mid-twenties, with blonde hair tied back in a style not of this time. Her hazel eyes stared back at him with symphony. There was something familiar about the young girl who looked back at him with compassion. He turned to gaze from the girl to look over at the person who was working on him.

A young man not much younger than the girl was working on the wound that Roses capturers had caused. His dark eyes danced back and forth from the wound to the woman who was staring at the young man with love and pride. His light brown hair was ruffled from his quick working and determination.

Are you even old enough to be a doctor? the Doctor breathed out as Ian pulled the bullet lodged in his shoulder out.

My father taught me most of all I know, Ian replied as he looked over the Doctor briefly, then back at the wound.

The Doctor jerked as Ian begin to sew up the wound. The Doctor looked around the room he lay in. The TARDIS medical bay, he thought to himself as he took in his surroundings. How did they get him back into the TARDIS? Had he left the door unlocked? He turned his gaze towards the chairs beside him. A familiar pair of faded leather jackets laid against one of the chairs near the far wall.

He looked back at the younger people and groaned loudly, Who are you. Tell me the truth!

The young man was the one to speak up first. My name is Ian MichaelIan Michael Harper, sir, Ian replied as he continued to sew the Doctors wound.

The Doctor stared at the young man in disbelief. He should have seen it when he first looked at him. Now as he looked harder at the boy, he could see his parents, especially his father, in his features.

The Doctor looked over towards the blonde haired girl and looked at her with intent. Her hazel eyes bared back at him with fear, love and regret. The names Adele Tala Harper, she replied as she stood to her feet and reached for the leather jacket on the chair. Her hand disappeared within the pocket as she searched for something. With a satisfied sigh, she pulled a chain from the pocket. Holding up her hand, she let the chain fall and with that, the Yale key that hung on the chain. Im your daughter.

The world around Rose seemed to swarm back into focus. The sound of her sons cries filled her ears before the voices of the followers around her. She could feel the fear radiating off her son. The spark in the back of her mind pulsed uncontrollably. Her daughter, even though she had not entered the world yet, feared Brice and his followers.

Rose felt a gun pressed against her side as they travelled through a dark part of town. This part of the city looked to be long forgotten. Old depilated warehouses and torn down buildings littered the streets. Even though as she was miles from the Doctor, she could feel him in her mind. Doctor, she whispered mentally as she closed her eyes.

What? the Doctor asked as he looked at Adele in disbelief. Roses eyes stared back at him as Adele placed her hands on her hips. She was truly a Tyler woman.

My birth name is Adeletalatyler but I go by Adele Tyler, Adele replied as she looked from the Doctor to Ian. That was until I married Ian last year.

You married Owen Harpers son? the Doctor laughed. Adele held up her hand and showed the Doctor the wedding ring on her left hand.

So Im Owen Harpers son father-in-law, wonderful, the Doctor groaned.

Hey, my fathers not that bad, Ian replied as he finished the last part of the Doctors wound. Well sometimes hes not so bad, Ian laughed.

The two men laughed as Adele sighed in annoyance. Dad, weve got to get to Uncle Jack before they take mum back to the alternate universe. If you dont, I will disappear, and I would have never saved the lives I saved or met Ian.

How did you get here? the Doctor asked as he looked over at his matured daughter.

That doesnt matter at the moment, Adele sighed angrily. Mum and John are in trouble. We need to go to Uncle Jack and Aunt Gwen, Adele yelled but then covered her mouth with her hand as the words left her mouth.

Adele, Ian groaned as he shook his head at his wife and cleaned up the supplies he had used on the Doctor.

Aunt Gwen, huh? the Doctor laughed as Ian placed a bandage on the Doctors wound.

Yes, Aunt Gwen alright, Adele sighed as she reached into Ians pocket and pulled out his wallet. There is someone else at stake if Mum goes back to the other universe. Adele held a wallet to show the Doctor a photo of a small little girl with black hair and dark eyes.

At least she doesnt have the Harper looks, the Doctor laughed as he took the wallet and looked at the picture closely. How old is she? the Doctor, looking back at his daughter.

She turns three in August, Adele replied as she smiled over at Ian.

Whats her name? the Doctor asked, looking down at the picture of his granddaughter with pride.

Tosh Marion Harper, Adele replied as she took the wallet back from the Doctor. Shes named after both of her grandmas.

Finished, Ian replied as he pulled back from the Doctor, and allowed him the space to sit up.

The Doctor bounded up and looked down. His white, button up shirt had been ripped and hung off his body. He stood up off the bed, weakly at first before he regained his strength. He looked over at his shoulder, at the bandaging his future son-in-law did. Not bad for a boy barely out of adolescents.

He walked away from the couple, down the hall towards his bedroom. As he came to his room, he threw the door open and walked over to the dresser. He pulled out a blue, button up shirt and pulled the torn, blood strained white one off. He could hear the footsteps of his daughter coming down the hallway. They were much like Roses; delicate, slow and focused.

As the Doctor buttoned up his shirt, he turned to see his daughter standing in the doorway. She had pulled her leather jacket back on. It was Roses purple one she had arrived back in this universe with. He could see the shape of a gun and holster on her left hip. He could never understand the use of guns.

Its a requirement when you work at Torchwood 3, Dad, Adele replied as she leaned against the doorframe.

You work for Jack, the Doctor laughed as he pulled another brown pinstriped jacket from his dresser.

Sometimes, yes, Adele replied vaguely. Ian works mostly with Jack and his father and looks after Tosh. I have other things I have to take care of.

She pushed off the door as the Doctor stumbled back. Tears filled his eyes as he placed his hand on the dresser. Someone was calling to him, she could feel in the back of her mind.

Dad, who is it? Adele asked as she moved towards him.

Rose, the Doctor breathed out as he walked past his daughter and out of the room.

Adele took off after her father and cursed loudly as the TARDIS jerked alive and dematerialised from its spot beside the tree. 


	9. Chapter 9

Jack decided to give the team the night off after the birthday party. They all had their mobiles, he would be able to contact them if anything started acting up. He took a sip of coffee, and he settled back in his chair. Then he propped his feet against his desk and counted the stone slabs running across the ceiling of his office.

A light breeze ruffled the bangs of his hair before the sound of the universe filled the Hub and gust of wind blew papers that were once on his desk, around the room. Jack jumped to his feet, sending his chair flying backwards against the wall of his office. The TARDIS had fully materialized within Torchwood 3 when Jack skidded from his office and across the line of computers. He stopped at the base of the tower as the door of the TARDIS opened.

The look on the Doctors face as he emerged from the TARDIS told Jack that something was wrong. When Rose didnt follow behind him, Jacks stomach dropped. He quickly closed the distance between the Doctor and him. The Doctor didnt move, and defeat radiated off him.

Where is Rose? Jack breathed out, grabbing the Doctor by the collar.

The Doctor took a deep breath as pain shot through his shoulder. Even though the bullet was gone, the wound still hurt like hell. They took her, Jack, the Doctor replied sadly as he looked at his friend. They crossed the Void and took John and her. I dont know where to begin to look for her, he finished, his intense chocolate brown eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Who took her, Doctor? Jack asked, his blue eyes taking the same effect as the Doctors.

Torchwood, The Doctor replied darkly. Jack could see the slightest change in the Doctors eyes as he spoke. The darkness that radiated from them made Jack shiver. Bloody soding Torchwood. I swear if I get my hands on them

Jack placed his hand upon the Doctors right shoulder and sighed. It had been the first real contact they had since he shook his hand goodbye after the Year That Never Was.

We will find John and her. I promise you, Doctor.

The first thing Rose noticed when she came out of unconsciousness was the sterile smell of cleaners. The world was unfocused, blinding with a bright white light. The cries of her son filled her ears as the world finally came into focus. White walls, men in white lab coats, and medical objects laying on a table surrounded Rose and John. Rose struggled against the restraints that held her to the cold, medical slab. She shifted her gaze from the doctors to her son, who she found laying upon a smaller version of the slab she was laying on. Her blood boiled as something deep within her let out a haunting growl.

She could hear the beating of rain against a tin roof through the cries of her son. A loud clap of thunder made a nurse beside one of the doctors jump. Where are you, she thought bitterly as she struggled against the restraints once more.

It wont do you any good to struggle, Rose, came Brices voice from somewhere behind her. Even if you escaped, there is zero chance that you will make it past our guards.

Dont be so sure about that, Brice, Rose spat as she leaned her head back, her eyes immediately falling on Brice.

Would you really leave your precious child here? Brice asked as he moved from the far wall to stand between John and her.

You seriously think I would let you hurt my child, Rose replied with a smirk. Then you are truly stupid if you think I would let you touch a hair on his head.

Brice smirked as he moved from his spot in between Rose and John and over to the wailing child strapped to the bed. He tugged at the tuft of hair that resembled the Doctors, expect it was ginger. The haunting growl echoed in Roses ears as she glared Brice.

Strange one, you are Tyler, Brice said as he walked over to Rose and ran his hand across her cheek. What a mother wolf wouldnt do to protect her cub, am I right?

What did you say? Rose demanded as she raised as far off the bed as she could and looked at Brice.

As Jack entered the TARDIS, a blur of yellow and pink threw itself at him. Female arms wrapped his neck, and hugged him tightly. He remained stiff at the contact until the woman pulled back. At that moment he got a good look at the woman. Blonde hair in a style he knew came from the time when he was a child in the Boeshane Peninsula, that Rose Tyler smile and loving hazel eyes, and the Doctors freckles brushed lightly across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

Where did you pick this stray up at? Jack asked, letting go of the door, and started to walk up the ramp as the door clicked closed.

She found me, The Doctor replied as he hooked Jacks wrist device into the console. Shes my daughter, still at least a year from being born.

Youre the one our Rose is carrying right now? Jack asked as he looked over at Adele.

Yes, sir, Adele replied with a smile. Adele Tala Tyler-Harper, sir.

Harper, huh? Jack laughed lightly as he finally came to stand in front of Adele. So Owen reproduces.

Yes, replied a mans voice from the shadows of the cloisters. The young man moved out from the shadows. His dark-short cropped hair and smirk reminded him of Owen, but his soft, dark, almost black eyes reminded him of someone else; Toshiko.

Before Jack could comment about the boys appearance, a loud beeping filled the console room. What is that, Doctor? Jack asked as he took his eyes away from the boy, and looked towards the console.

I found our Rose, the Doctor smiled as he held up Jacks wrist device that was still connected to the console.

With a yank of the bicycle pump, the TARDIS jerked alive. Jack gripped onto the console, and Adele and the boy clung to the captains chair. The TARDIS dematerialised from the Hub as the heavy metal door begin to open.

As the Hub door slid open, the wind picked up around Gwen. She moved her arm in front of eyes as the wind and familiar sound of the TARDIS dematerialising filled the room. Her hair flew around her face as she walked fully into Torchwood 3. She walked the short distance to her computer, dumping the suitcase she had with her beside it.

Gwen looked down at her hand to see the place where her engagement ring had once been. She knew without a doubt that it was now embedded within the wall of the flat she shared with Rhys. She had shared with Rhys, it sounded weird to her to think that she might not step foot into the flat once more.

She had an argument with Rhys after they got home. Thats all they seemed to do lately was argue about Torchwood. This time, it had not been about Torchwood, but the head of Torchwood. A tear slid down her cheek as the memory and the echoes of their words burned into her mind.

I love you, she choked out to herself as she stared at the white skin were the ring had been. But not in the way I love him, she finished as she looked around the completely deserted Hub.

Dont play coy with me, Tyler, Brice sneered as he moved his face inches from her. We know all about your telepathic mind and how you really got back to his universe. He eyes were dark with a shadow that frightened Rose. Bad Wolf or, as we commonly know it as the Goddess of Time, he laughed as Rose looked at him frightenedly. Always shown in the form of a wolf with golden eyes and golden fur, he finished as he ran his fingers through her loose hair.

Dont touch me, she yelled, her voice booming off the walls. Johns cries seemed to settle down as the haunting growl filled the medical room again.

A bright golden light filled the room as Brice, his followers and the doctors he had recruited backed away from Rose. The restraints around her wrists and feet dissolved into a pile of dust. Rose pulled herself up from the table, then moved her feet off, letting them dangle before she slid off the medical bed.

Brice drew his gun from his holster and aimed at Rose. As the bullet sailed towards her, it dissolved into a small pile of dust like the restraints had.

You know nothing, boomed an inhuman voice. The voice was intelligence far behind Roses knowledge no more how long she had traveled with the Doctor. It was like a soft, ancient song, long forgotten but haunting to the ears. You are small compared to the power I hold, the voice boomed again. The walls seemed to convulse around the Bad Wolf as she walked over to Johns bed.

With a swish of her wrist, the restraints around Johns wrists and feet disappeared. The Bad Wolf took the small child within her arms. The child was protected within the aura that surrounded her. The wind begin to pick up, making the Bad Wolf stop. A haunting smile formed on her face. Her mate was coming. The sound of the universe filled the room as the blue box began to materialize with room.

Brice and his followers raised their guns as the TARDIS fully materialized. The door flew open, and within seconds the Doctor stood beside the ship. Brice aimed at the Doctor but the bullet dissolved before it even hit it. See, the force-field is working, the Doctor yelled back into the TARDIS. More footsteps sounded within the ship. A young girl and boy emerged along with Jack.

The Doctor look around until his eyes fell on Rose and John. Roses body was surrounded with a golden aura that protected her and John, and her eyes were golden like the sun. Rose?

I am not Rose Tyler, boomed the voice again, making the room shake. I am the Bad Wolf, I create myself.

Where is Rose? the Doctor yelled at the force that had taken over Rose.

She is safe within me, along with the child within her, the Bad Wolf replied with a soft voice as she laid her free hand upon Roses forming stomach. I would not bring harm to her now like I wouldnt have brought harm to her when you took me from her.

But how? Jack asked from beside the Doctor.

I left a small piece of me within Rose. That is how these two precious children came to be. I foresaw it, like I had foreseen Bad Wolf Bay, the Bad Wolf replied as she looked lovingly at the Doctor. Didnt you find it weird that there was a Bad Wolf Bay not within your universe, Theta?

I am here now, let go, the Doctor pleaded with the being. I will keep her safe.

Like you are now, the Bad Wolf replied with a smirk. She can handle herself, Doctor. She doesnt need you watching over her all the time. Plus, I am there whenever she may need me.

Perfect, the Doctor pleaded with the being. Now please come here, he finished, his arms reached out towards her.

I have one last thing to do, the Bald Wolf replied as she turned from the Doctor and looked at Brice and his followers. You will go back to your own universe where I will permanently seal this world from yours.

With a swish of her hand, a bright white light filled the room. The cries of Brice and his followers filled the room as they were sucked back within their world. As the bright white light turned into a bright golden one, a soft moan filled the room.

Doctor? 


	10. Chapter 10

With a long stride, the Doctor was beside Rose. Her knees buckled beneath her, and she sunk to the ground. The Doctor caught his son and her within his arms. Rose rested her head against his shoulder as their son snuggled closer to the familiar coldness of his father. Her breaths were laboured and weak, but he could feel her pulse beating strongly underneath his hand.

What happened? Rose asked weakly as her hazel eyes look up at him.

He didnt want to tell her that she had became the Bad Wolf again, but she had saved their son and herself.

Bad Wolf, the Doctor whispered against her neck, causing her to shiver under his touch.

Is it gone? Rose asked, resting her head against his shoulder again.

For now, he replied softly, running his fingers through her damp, loose hair.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around Roses body and held her against him, then he stood. She slumped against his body when Jack moved out of the force-field to help the Doctor get Rose to the ship. Jack took John from her arms and entered the TARDIS first.

Shes weak, but she seems to be okay, the Doctor replied as he laid her against the grate flooring of the ship like he had after Satellite Five.

Does she always do this when the Bad Wolf takes over? Jack asked, bending over to brush the hair out of her face. John reached out for his mother when Jack squatted down.

Yeah, the Doctor replied, dancing around the console room. He pulled the bicycle pump and sent them sailing back into the Vortex. He came to stand by Rose as the TARDIS made its return trip to the Hub. She did the last time too. Give it few minutes, and shell be alright.

Jack stood and handed John over to his father. Instead of saluting at the Doctor, he took his hand and shook it before pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

Dont let it be a century before I see you again, Jack replied, pulling back from the Doctor with a huge smile on his face. I wanna see how these little ones grow.

The Doctor nodded, and Jack turned and looked at the two young ones standing beside the captains chair.

Behave, he said simply with a smirk.

He turned and kneeled back down beside Rose, then kissed her softly on the cheek. She murmured, but continued to sleep.

Standing back up, he turned towards the small family. Look after them, Doctor. I swear Ill hunt you down if you dont, Jack laughed when the TARDIS jerked.

Jack turned on his heel and walked down the ramp to the doors. He turned, looked back at them, and smiled. He placed his hand on the handle to open the door. He was met by female arms once again wrapping around his neck when he shut the TARDIS door behind him. The familiar scent and long dark hair caught him off guard.

Gwen? he asked when she pulled back and looked straight into his eyes.

Jack, her voice cracked with emotions she was trying to hold back. Her eyes were red and puffy from previous crying. They glistened with tears she was afraid to let fall in front of him.

Without any words, he pulled her into his arms. Gwen rested her head against his chest; her ear pressed close to his heart. Tears escaped her eyes and settled on his blue shirt. Jack ran his fingers through her dark hair when she tightened her grip on him.

I love you, she whispered against his chest, but she knew he could hear what she said. She pulled back and looked up into the blue eyes that always created the funny feeling in her heart and stomach. I love you more than I could ever love Rhys, she confessed as she stood back from him; letting his arms fall from around her.

Jack stared back at her in disbelief. No one had told him they loved him since his first marriage so many decades ago. She was supposed to be at home, planning her marriage to her faithful, life-fleeting boyfriend. She wasnt supposed to be here telling someone who couldnt die that she loved him. He had put the team and her in so much danger, yet now she looked back at him like he could no wrong.

I cant die, Gwen, he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. Some things rubbed off when you travel with the Doctor. The look in her eyes made his stomach drop to his feet.

Even though her eyes betrayed her, she stood her ground. Do you really think I care about that, Harkness? she replied with a smile he hadnt seen her smile in weeks.

Her arms flew around his waist, pulling him close to her body. Stray tears still fell down her cheeks, and with the tips of his fingers, Jack brushed the tears away. His fingers tangled with her dark locks when he cupped the back of her head. He lowered his head slowly as she inched her body as close to his as humanly possible. The contact of their lips was soft and sweet. Every amount of love she felt for him, she poured into the kiss.

Gwen snaked her arms up under his arms, beneath his armpits and rested her palms against the flat of his shoulder blades. As the kiss deepened, her hands moved; one lingered on the part of his back just before the curve of his bottom, and the other rested against his hip. The world seemed to float away from her. Gwen gasped when she felt him snake his hand beneath the blouse she had worn to Johns birthday. Jacks fingers brushed against the sensitive skin of her stomach and she moaned against his mouth.

She groaned in abandonment when he stepped back. The disappointment on her face disappeared as she opened her eyes to see him smiling back at her with his hand outreached towards her. Gwen softly took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. Her hand fitted perfectly with his hand. He led her to the small hole she had seen him emerge from every morning. He climbed into the hole first, then motioned for her to follow. He caught her within his arms as she climbed down the ladder. She stood on her tiptoes, looking into his eyes when he sat back and pulled her into his lap.

Adele watched Rose with interest when she began to wake from the force that had overtaken her body. Familiar hazel eyes stared back at her, and Rose moved away from the girl. The young girl stood straight again and walked over to the console, to stand by the Doctor.

Doctor, who in the hell is this? Rose demanded, pointing at Adele.

Rose, the Doctor said, placing his hands on her shoulders to study her. John was asleep within his nursery. This is Adele, our daughter, he finished, turning to smile at Adele.

Rose moved her hand to hand to stomach when the pulse in the back of her mind grew brighter. Tears formed in her eyes as she stroked her stomach and looked back up at Adele and the Doctor. The Doctor nodded his head yes when Rose started to move up the ramp. Female arms wrapped Roses neck and hugged her like she would have hugged Jackie.

Where did I find such a beautiful name? Rose asked when Adele pulled back.

It means noble, but my whole name means noble wolf, Adele smiled when shock took over Roses face. Adele Tala Tyler, or as dad here likes to call me Adeletalatyler, Adele laughed, pointing at a grinning Doctor.

Rose looked over at the Doctor to see the familiar grin that made her knees weak and made him look like a mad scientist who had just made his greatest discovery. She walked over to the Doctor and took ahold of his hand, wrapping her fingers around his. This was his discovery, his wonder, his happiness that he wasnt the last of his kind after all. 


End file.
